wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seventeen Crisis
Seventeen Crisis is an original song performed by Wake Up, Girls! however it is actually sung by only Mayu Shimada, Airi Hayashida, Kaya Kikuma, Miyu Okamoto (the centre of the song) and Nanami Hisami. History Live Appearances The song's first and so far only live performance was during the Wake Up, Girls! 2nd Live Tour. It was coupled alongside 'Platinum Sunrise' which was performed by the other 2 members of WUG: Yoshino and Minami. It, as of the end of 'Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou' has not been cameoed or debuted in any anime from the WUG franchise. Releases Whilst no MV has ever been made for the song, 'Seventeen Crisis' made it's CD debut in the album 'Wake Up, Best! 2', which was released on March 25, 2016. Lyrics English= In this new start, I knew nothing I was approached by unexpected rumors The feelings of making progress and lovesick Has been repeating everyday I know nothing I can't hear anything Always wanted to Be in love with that person I can't speak anything That can't be said to be lying Because girls are not only active That unconfirmed one-sided love Has already became words And it is no longer a one-sided love The friendships between girls Were often challenged Seventeen Crisis Is a stairway leading to adulthood But a pinch may be a chance To show your feelings Seventeen Crisis I want to confess that feeling In this new start, I knew nothing I was approached by unexpected rumors The feelings of making progress and lovesick Say it out loud if it is your true feelings How many encounters did I have In my life With those who can be my closest friends Listen to your aunt about that "Yes, close friends may be even less than lovers" Why do I want to laugh Although that is a shocking fact That existence that I do not want to lose Will soon fly away If you continue to overexert it Because I have little friends, That loneliness when I wanted to talk with somebody Saying "I am always here" And held my hand Now in the end I am alone And I cried a little bit Seventeen Crisis Starts from here With a smile, blessing That two people that I liked very much Who sometimes argues and sometimes reconcile I want to be you closest friend That schoolyard under the sunset Was blown by a quiet wind Battle! We have been in search for The timing to forgive The friendships between girls Were often challenged Seventeen Crisis Is a stairway leading to adulthood But a pinch may be The emotion of a chance Seventeen Crisis I want to confess that feeling With a smile, blessing That two people that I liked very much Who sometimes argues and sometimes reconcile I want to be you closest friend |-| Romaji= Shin tenkai joujakuna watashi Kyuu sekkin souteigai no uwasa Chō shinten shitsuren no yokan Iroiro arimasu EBURIDEI Zenzen shiranakatta Kiite masendeshita Zutto onaji hito ni Koi o shite ita nante ne Nanmo hanasanai no o Soune (uso) to iwanai Datte sekkyoku tekina onnanoko bakari janai Mikakunin no kataomoi wa Kotoba ni shitanara Kiete tcha isoudatta Onna doushi no yuujou Sorehaji ni tamesa re teru SEBUNTIIN KURAISHISU Otona e no kaidan Demo ne PINCH wa CHANCE Mukidashi no kanjou SEBUNTIIN KURAISHISU Butsuke aitai Shin tenkai joujakuna watashi Kyuu sekkin souteigai no uwasa Chō shinten shitsuren no yokan Honkidattara uchiakete Shinyuu so yoberu ko wa Isshou ikiru uchi ni Nanri deaeru ka na Obasan ni kiite mita no "Soune koibito yori motto sukunai kamo" Nante waratte ita Shougeki no jijitsudatta Ushinaitakunai sonzai wa Iji o hatte itara Tonde tcha isoudatta O tomodachi ga sukunai Nante itta toki sabishisou ni "Watashi ga irudeshou" to Te wo tsunaide kureta ne Ima wa saigo ni hitori Choppiri dake naite kuru SEBUNTIIN KURAISHISU Kara no hajimari Egao de shukufuku suru yo Daisukina futari no koto o Kenka shite nakanaori shite Chou shinyuu ni naritai no Yuuhi koutei ni wa MYUUTO mugon no kaze Kessen watashitachi ga sagashi teta no wa Yurushi au TAIMINGU Onna doushi no yuujou Sorehaji ni tamesa re teru SEBUNTIIN KURAISHISU Otona e no kaidan Demo ne PINCH wa CHANCE Mukidashi no kanjou SEBUNTIIN KURAISHISU Butsuke aitai Egao de shukufuku suru yo Daisukina futari no koto o Kenka shite nakanaori shite Chou shinyuu ni naritai no |-| Kanji= 女同士の友情 それは時に試されてる セブンティーン・クライシス 大人への階段 でもね ピンチはチャンス むきだしの感情 セブンティーン・クライシス ぶつけあいたい お友達が少ない なんて言ったとき寂しそうに 「私がいるでしょう」と 手をつないでくれたね 今は最後に独り ちょっぴりだけ泣いてくる セブンティーン・クライシス からの始まり でもね ピンチはチャンス むきだしの感情 セブンティーン・クライシス ぶつけあいたい 笑顔で祝福するよ 大好きな二人のことを 喧嘩して 仲直りして 超親友になりたいの Trivia * Alongside 'Platinum Sunrise', this was one of the first 2 songs credited under 'Wake Up, Girls!' that did not actually feature all 7 members. This custom would only ever repeat once, in the CD 'Bokura no Frontier', however the split then was 4:3, as opposed to 5:2 in this case. Navigation Category:Discography